


Finally

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Widow has feelings here guys, exes meeting again, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: “Looks like the doctors didn’t get every memory back then.” she looks back over her shoulder at her.Amélie raises her eyebrows, her mouth falling open. She looks around the store again, trying to recall anything about that day, but can’t. The silence around them grows thicker. Amélie doesn’t know what to say, she just can’t remember. Ashe sighs, shaking her head, “Fate never really was fond of us, was it?”





	Finally

The world just seemed to be getting even more boring as the days went by. Amélie is glad she left Talon, don’t get her wrong, but without anything to do the days just drone on. She has taken to doing a bit of traveling. In the last two months alone she has gone to New York City, Venice, and Busan. Currently, she is in Toronto to change things up a bit. It’s night time, probably around 10 PM, but she’s too lost in her thoughts to know for sure. The streets are still busy downtown even though rain is falling all around her, but she can’t bring herself to care. Tonight is one of the nights where her past catches up with her, preventing her from getting any sleep at all. She couldn’t stay in that hotel room anymore. The silence used to be her favourite part of the day, but now she can’t handle it. The Overwatch doctors got her memories and feelings back, but she can’t decide if that’s a blessing or a curse. Everything that she did in the past as Widowmaker haunts her. All the lives she’s taken, and the people she’s ruined by killing loved ones. 

She glances into the stores as she passes, but nothing catches her eye. So instead, she opts to stare at her feet as she walks, her high heels making a distinct clicking noise with every step she takes. Amélie’s not stupid. She knows that everyone around her recognizes her. The blue pigment may have faded from her skin and hair, but her history is irreversible. It’s another reason that she’s alone. No one trusts her anymore, and she doesn’t blame them. Her life was taken away from her, and in a way, it’s worse than them killing her. She has to live with what she did because of them, and everything they did to her. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Amélie sees a somewhat familiar flash of white, making her stop in dead in her tracks. She meets the red eyes of the white haired woman who was walking by her. The woman’s eyes widen at first, then she recognizes her and an almost unnoticeably unsure smirk appears on her face. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Amélie says as Ashe moves out of the way of the other people walking on the street and pulls Amélie to the side. “Can’t say I was expecting it either.” Ashe chuckles, “How’ve you been?”

Ashe knows what happened to her, as she was inadvertently one of the ones impacted by it. Years before she met Gérard, her and Ashe were inseparable. Even though they were nearly polar opposites of each other, they got along very well. They dated for a while, and caused so much trouble together. As composed as Amélie always seemed, she had a rebellious side that only came out around certain people. Gérard was never one of them. She loved him, but it was never really more than platonic for her. The one she really wanted had disappeared from her life out of nowhere. But now, it seems, she has returned and Amélie is not sure how to feel. Ashe could always read her well. So, Amélie can see in the way she looks at her that she knows what her response will be to her question that Amélie was surely taking way too long to answer. “Comme ci comme ça.”

Ashe nods, understanding the answer. She glances down the street in the direction she was heading before she noticed Amélie. “I was goin’ to get a coffee before I saw you. You’re welcome to join me if you’d like.”

Amélie finally lets a small smile show at the offer. “I’d like that.”

They start walking side by side, Amélie trailing slightly behind Ashe. She figures that the older woman must know her way around better as she just arrived earlier in the morning, and hasn’t left the hotel room once until now. They stop when they get to a small coffee shop on the corner. Despite how busy the streets are, the place is pretty empty. Amélie only sees 2 or 3 occupants inside, and they are all staring at their laptops working. It should be quiet enough for them to talk. Ashe opens the door for her and she whispers a quick ‘merci’ before stepping inside and taking off the hood of her dark blue hoodie. Ashe asks her what she wants, and she just asks for a latte. When she says she’ll pay for her own, Ashe waves her off and tells her to go sit at a table. She tries to argue but there is no use, and she just ends up sitting at a table like Ashe asked her too anyway. She decides to sit in a booth beside the window.

After a few minutes, Ashe joins her at the table and hands her a drink. Amélie chooses to stare down at the cup, she’s never really been good at conversations, especially with someone who just up and left the way Ashe did. “It’s been awhile.” Ashe says, which causes Amélie to meet her eyes.

They appear apologetic, which isn’t really something that she’d normally associate with the woman in front of her. Then again, it has been over 6 years since she’s last seen her in person. Ashe had left on bad terms, so it is understandable that she’s trying to appear sorry, but she wasn’t the kind of person that just threw apologies around. It took a lot for her to admit something like that. “And I know it’s my fault too.”

“It is.” Amélie replies shortly, glancing at the white haired woman over the top of her coffee as she takes a sip with a raised eyebrow.

Ashe smiles, looking down for a second, “I should’ve expected you to say that. Your bluntness hasn’t changed at all, has it?” her smile falters, but she continues, “Then again, neither has mine. Look, I have no idea what was goin’ through your head when you accepted my offer to come here just now, but I just want to say that I’m thankful. I hate unfinished business, and it just so happens that we have some I want to deal with now that I have the chance.”

Amélie nods, urging her to continue. “There’s no goin’ around it. I was an idiot back then. I couldn’t see what was right in front of me, and I threw it all away,” she shakes her head. She hates talking like this. She hates needing to apologize to someone for her mistakes, but this time, she knows she has to, no matter how much she doesn’t want to. “I’m sorry that I left you. I really am. I never…” she takes a deep breath, “I never felt that strongly for someone before, and I know that it’s not a good excuse, but I was terrified. I had a rough childhood. My parents were never around because they were always workin’, and they ended up driftin’ apart when I was 17. I didn’t want that to happen to me. To us. To you. So I ran away like a coward, and all I ended up doin’ was hurtin’ you in the process.”

Amélie looks back down at the coffee, she doesn’t deny Ashe’s words though. It had hurt, being left like that. She never said anything to her, but she was in love with her at the time. She had known that it was a mistake to love someone like Ashe, but she couldn’t help it. It had happened, and even though it hurt she wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

After everything, Gérard was her attempt at moving on, and as stupid as it may be, it worked for the most part. From time to time though, she’d see her on TV. The biggest headlines would only serve to bring her back to a place she didn’t want to be. Ashe would constantly be in the news back then for some stupid crime that the ‘mysterious girl’ had committed. She could have went after Ashe all those years ago, it’s not like she was keeping her location top secret, but it was already too late. Ashe had made her choice, and she had Gérard. 

The silence between them stretched on for minutes. As Ashe is about to speak again, a voice calls from behind them, “Excuse me, miss?” Ashe closes her eyes and exhales deeply, probably frustrated that she was cut off before she was able to speak. She simply looks over her shoulder at the boy, waiting for him to talk. “You wouldn’t happen to be Amélie Lacroix, would you?”

Amélie meets the boy’s eyes in shock. She really doesn’t need this right now. In front of her, Ashe looks the boy up and down. She sees a camera hanging around his neck, and assumes he’s a reporter. “Would it bother you if she was?”

“Definitely not. I’d just like to ask some questions.” he says with a charming smile. Ashe can’t help but scoff, that won’t work on her at all. 

“Oh, is that all?” she says kindly.

The boy looks happy with her response. Oh, if only he knew. “Yes, that’s all I ask.”

Ashe feigns disappointment, her words dripping with malice as she raises an eyebrow and says, “Well, then it’s a shame that it’s none of your business, isn’t it?”

If the boy was shocked before, Ashe doesn’t even know what to call his expression now except down right hilarious. “Wait. Y-you’re the leader of-”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll personally inform some people to pay you a visit.”

His eyes widen, obviously seeing that he’s being threatened. “U-Understood. Have a-uh… nice day.” He turns and is about to step away before Ashe calls from behind him, “Oh, and young man?” he turns to face her, terrified, “Don’t tell anyone we’re here. Or else. Have a nice day.” she whispers.

The boy is out the door in 3 seconds flat, leaving Ashe laughing, and Amélie shaking her head. Ashe really hasn’t changed that much. She makes rash decisions, but to protect the people she cares about. Amélie smiles against her will. The only difference now, is that she’s much more wise to the world than when they were in their twenties.

Amélie realizes with a sigh, that she never really did get over Ashe, and having the woman sitting in front of her now is only serving to prove that more. “Merci… and it’s good to see that you haven’t changed.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not…” she chuckles, “and what could you possibly be thankin’ me for?”

“For shooing him off.”

Ashe takes her in for a moment, then nods with a smile. “Of course. I know you hated talkin’ about your past. I can only imagine that it’s like that now too, more even, considering.”

Ashe sighs, “Look. I know I’ve been through nothin’ compared to you, but I’ve had my fair share of traumatic experiences. I… I know I wouldn’t be a wise first choice to talk about this kind of thing for you, but I am here if you need me.”

Ashe slowly reaches across the table to take one of Amélie hands into her own. She doesn’t do anymore than that, just waits to see if Amélie will pull away.

She doesn’t. 

“I made the mistake of leaving once, that sure as hell ain’t happening again.” she glances around the room quickly, noticing the not so subtle glances towards them from the other patrons, “Damn that boy. We got some attention. How about we go somewhere else?”

Amélie looks around, and meets the eyes of a little girl at another table who shrinks further into her seat upon seeing her. This causes Amélie to feel a sharp pain in her chest, but Ashe is already standing up and pulling her outside. “Oh, Jesus!” Ashe almost yells as she steps outside into the pouring rain. She lets go of Amélie’s hand as she moves to pull up the hood of the hoodie under her leather jacket. Amélie stands under a small part of the roof that hangs over the street as she watches the scene unfold in front of her. She smiles sadly. She’s missed this. Ashe has made her smile more times today than she has in the past years. “Pour l'amour de Dieu, do you need help with that?” Amélie laughs as she pulls her hood on with ease, walking over to the older woman. 

“No, I’m-” she finally pulls her hood on, “I’m fine. Kind of you to offer, though.”

Ashe fixes her jacket and hood, then meets Amélie’s eyes. No one speaks for a good 30 seconds, they just stand there in the rain. Then Ashe shakes her head, before looking at the street in front of them. “We need to get you out of this rain. Where do you wanna go?”

“You know this town better than I do,” she replies.

Ashe glances back at her for a moment, “Yeah, I guess I do, and I know just the place.”

It’s not the closest place Ashe could have chose, Amélie decides as they finally enter a small store at the side of the road 7 minutes later. They’re laughing as they step inside though, soaking wet as they remove their hoods. Ashe runs a hand through her hair that uncontrollably got a little damp while they were running through the streets and Amélie watches the movement. Feeling a blush making its way onto her face, she peels her eyes away from her and looks around the store instead. It's an antique store, and it doesn’t seem to be anything special at first glance, and it makes Amélie wonder why Ashe chose this place specifically. “I take it you don’t remember this place?” Ashe chuckles from somewhere beside her. Amélie furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head, trying to think of a reason that she would know this place. She hears the older woman sigh, so she meets her eyes again. They look… tired? Sad, maybe? Amélie’s never really been good at reading her. 

Ashe takes a few steps forward, running her hand along a shelf that holds a few typewriters. “It’s been years since I’ve been here,” she smiles sadly, “The last time was when I brought you here 11 years ago.”

Amélie frowns, “I don’t recall ever being here.” she says slowly. 

“Looks like the doctors didn’t get every memory back then.” she looks back over her shoulder at her.

Amélie raises her eyebrows, her mouth falling open. She looks around the store again, trying to recall anything about that day, but can’t. The silence around them grows thicker. Amélie doesn’t know what to say, she just can’t remember. Ashe sighs, shaking her head, “Fate never really was fond of us, was it?”

“I guess not.” Amélie says as she crosses her arms in front of her. Her eyes fall upon a small watch in a glass display, and her brows furrow as she feels like she’s seen it somewhere before. The watch is old and slightly rusted, and the case is locked with a lock that looks like it hasn’t been opened in years. There’s a small sign in the corner and Amélie’s shoulders sag as she reads it.

Property of E. Caledonia and A. Lacroix

Her hand raises to touch the glass, her frown deepening as she reads the sign over and over. Suddenly, she remembers. She remembers Ashe joking with the owners of this place as she stood off to the side admiring all the antiques around her. She had said that they were old family friends, and she wanted to pay them a visit. The watch had been a promise that they’d return one day. At that point, they’d been friends, but after Ashe joined her at her side, explaining what a certain item on the shelf that caught her eye was, Amélie had turned and kissed her. Their first kiss had been here. They’d both been surprised at first, but that kiss marked the start of an amazing relationship. She remembers Ashe’s smile as they pulled away. She remembers how she had whispered ‘Finally’ in that usual sassy voice of hers. The memories bring tears to her eyes as she whispers, “I remember.” 

“What?”

“I remember it all.” she looks at Ashe again and the woman raises her eyebrows.

“Oh.” Ashe whispers, looking her in the eyes, “I-I didn’t mean anythin’ by takin’ you here. It was just in the area and I thought-”

“I miss this. You, I miss you.” Amélie says quietly, cutting off Ashe's rant.

“I broke your heart, Amélie.”

“But you’ve changed.” Amélie says back, and Ashe scoffs.

“I don’t know about that. I haven’t changed much.”

Amélie looks her dead in the eyes with a serious expression. “If I gave you another chance. Would you leave me again?”

Ashe’s shoulders tense as she replies firmly, “I would never do that to you again. Hell, I give you permission to shoot me if I ever tried.”

“Then explain to me how you haven’t changed.” Amélie says with a small smile. 

Ashe opens her mouth to speak but ends up closing it again. She shakes her head, “You got me there I guess.”

When Ashe meets her eyes again, something is different. The years of not seeing each other finally catch up with them and Amélie finds herself taking a step forward. “One thing that never changed about me are my feelin’s for you. Even after I left. I hope you know that.” Ashe says, “You know how much I hate bein’ sappy, but uh… I really do love you, Amélie.” 

Years. She’s hoped to hear those words for years. She can’t help the huge smile that forms on her face. Ashe almost loses her balance when she rushes forward to hug her, but when she regains her footing, she hugs back. “Well, ain’t this a sight for sore eyes!” a voice calls from behind them. 

She feels Ashe smile against her forehead before she pulls away and turns around. A woman of about 5 and a half feet emerges from behind the counter. Amélie recognizes her as she owner from all those years ago. “Lily, long time no see.”

“Definitely! You promised you’d visit sooner. It’s nice to see you two still talk to each other.” the old woman who appears to be of hawaiian descent says. 

Ashe glances at Amélie with a grin and says genuinely, “She can’t get rid of me if she tried.”

The three of them catch up for a while. As Amélie laughs at something Lily said about Ashe as a child, Amélie feels arms wrap around her waist. She places her hands on top of the ones placed on her stomach and smiles. Lily leaves to check on something after a while, and Ashe points at a small clock in the corner. The big hand hits the 12 and then Ashe turns her in her arms. “Happy New Year, sweetheart.”

Amélie didn’t even realize that it was remotely close to New Year’s Eve, but as Ashe leans in and kisses her and they both break apart laughing and rest their foreheads against each other, Amélie can’t bring herself to care.


End file.
